My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Transkrypt
bucha :Applejack: Iii-ha! To twój pierwszy zjazd księżniczek. Pewnie bardzo się cieszysz, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, jestem szczęśliwa, ale szczerze mówiąc, trochę się też denerwuję. :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś zdenerszczęśliwa? To tak, jakbyś chciała krzyczeć: „Jej, tak!”, a jednocześnie chcesz się zwinąć w małą kuleczkę i schować gdzieś głęboko. Wszystkie to znamy! :Fluttershy: Ja to znam nawet aż za dobrze. :Applejack: Nie masz czym się przejmować, Twi. Na pewno wszystko będzie– :Rarity: TWILIGHT! dech Wybacz, skarbie, ale zauważyłam, że nie nosisz swojej korony. Nie zostawiłaś jej przypadkiem w Ponyville, co?! :Twilight Sparkle: Mam ją w walizce, ale czuję się skrępowana, gdy mam ją włożyć. No i nie zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do tych skrzydeł. :Rarity: Jesteś teraz księżniczką, Twilight. Zaakceptuj to! Mówię ci: gdybym ja miałam taką koronę, to nie zdejmowałabym jej; no serio, spałabym w niej! :fanfary :Flash Sentry: Jej wysokość, Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle! :Księżniczka Cadance: chichocze Twilight! Nie widziałam cię od koronacji! :Księżniczka Celestia: Mamy tyle do obgadania, ale to może poczekać do jutra; jesteście zmęczone po podróży. Idźcie do łóżek; dobranoc! :rozmawiają :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Spike: Co się stało, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem, Spike. Po prostu martwię się trochę. Księżniczka Cadance dostała Kryształowe Królestwo, aby nim władać; a co będzie, jeśli Celestia będzie chciała, żebym ja też rządziła swoim królestwem? :Spike: To by było genialne! :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie, że nie! To, że posiadam koronę i te skrzydła, nie znaczy, że będę dobrą władczynią! :Spike: O, na pewno będziesz, Twilight. A teraz musisz się trochę przespać. Jutro ważny dzień! :Twilight Sparkle: stęka Nie mogę ich... stęka Próbuję się wygodnie połóżyć! Och! :piosenka tytułowa] :świerszcze :kroki :skrzypią :Spike: chrapie :Sunset Shimmer: Ach! :Spike: E? Hę? Co to? :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa Moja korona! Zabrał moją koronę! Stój! Złodziej! Skradziono mi koronę! :Przyjaciółki Twilight: Co? :Twilight Sparkle: Stój! :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: Co zrobiłaś z moją koroną? :Sunset Shimmer: Przykro mi, że tak musiało się stać... księżniczko. :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :Fluttershy: Kto to był? :Księżniczka Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. To moja dawna uczennica. Podjęła u mnie naukę niedługo przed Twilight, jednak kiedy nie osiągnęła tego co chciała, tak szybko jak chciała, stała się zimna i nieuczciwa. Chciałam jej pomóc, ale postanowiła porzucić naukę i pójść inną drogą; to doprowadziło ją do kradzieży korony. :Spike: Zostawiła tę koronę w zamian. :Księżniczka Celestia: Być może Sunset Shimmer myślała, że nie zauważysz różnicy, a kiedy to odkryjesz, będzie zbyt późno, by odzyskać koronę i Element Harmonii. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nie rozumiem tego. Gdzie ona zniknęła i dokąd zabrała koronę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Niedługo będziesz wiedziała o tym miejscu więcej niż ja. :Księżniczka Luna: To nie jest takie zwyczajne lustro, bo to jest przejście do innego świata. Przejście, które otwiera się raz na trzydzieści księżyców. :Pinkie Pie: Ale błyszczy! :Księżniczka Luna: Trzymaliśmy je w sali tronowej Pałacu Canterlot, ale gdy Księżniczka Cadance przejęła Kryształowe Imperium, przysłaliśmy je tu. :Księżniczka Celestia: wzdycha Miałam nadzieję, że Sunset Shimmer wróci przez nie któregoś dnia, że wybierze Equestrię i moją opiekę. Rzecz jasna, tak się jednak nie stało. :Księżniczka Cadance: Twilight, musisz przejść przez lustro i wejść do innego świata, by odzyskać twoją koronę. Bez niej inne Elementy Harmonii nie mają mocy i Equestria jest teraz bez najważniejszego zabezpieczenia. :Księżniczka Luna: Twoja korona nie powinna być teraz w miejscu, które Sunset Shimmer nazywa teraz domem, a w jej rękach Element Harmonii zostanie wykorzystany by czynić zło wśród mieszkańców tamtego świata, ale oni nie mają mocy by się obronić! :Księżniczka Celestia: Czy rozumiesz wagę twojej misji? :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście. :Księżniczka Celestia: Swietnie! Musisz natychmiast wyruszyć! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Ło, ło, ło! Gdzie ona, tam my będziemy z nią, racja? :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, jestem tak zdenerszczęśliwa! :Applejack: Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiego słowa, tak? :Księżniczka Celestia: Niestety, nie mogę was puścić. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Dlaczego nie?! :Księżniczka Celestia: Wysłanie całej grupy zaburzy równowagę w równoległym świecie. Wywoła chaos, który uniemożliwi Twilight odebranie korony Sunset Shimmer. To zadanie Księżniczka Twilight musi wykonać sama. :Księżniczka Luna: Czasu mamy mało! Już za trzy dni, gdy księżyc będzie w najwyższym punkcie nieba, portal się zamknie co znaczy, że minie kolejne trzydzieści księżyców zanim będziesz mogła wrócić. :Przyjaciółki Twilight: Twilight Spike, NIE! :Twilight Sparkle: Uaaa! Aaaaa! :Spike: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Spike: Ee, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Nie powinenieś– Spike? Ty jesteś... psem? :Spike: No... tak myślę. Ale nie mam bladego pojęcia czym ty jesteś! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha krzyczy sapie :Spike: Twilight, spróbuj się jakoś opanować! :Twilight Sparkle: dyszy wzdycha Jak wygląda reszta mnie? :Spike: Em, jak ty, tylko nie ty. Masz takie małe nozdrza. :Twilight Sparkle: Małe nozdrza?! panikuje :Spike: Znowu będziesz mi wrzeszczeć? Gdzie my jesteśmy? :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem, ale na pewno tędy będziemy wracać do Equestrii. zaskoczona Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć koronę i tu wrócić! Proponuję, żebyśmy najpierw przeszukali zamek. :Spike: Spoko pomysł. Ee, wiesz, myślę, że nowa ty nie powinna– :sapie, potem skomle :Twilight Sparkle: się na nogach Chodźmy, Spike. Ja naprawdę nie chcę taka być dłużej, niż to konieczne. :Spike: Ale z drugiej strony nie musisz się męczyć z niewygodnymi skrzydłami. :uderzenie :Twilight Sparkle: Au! stęka wzdycha Moja magia tutaj nie działa! :Spike: Zrozumiałe. Zauważ, że nie masz już rogu. :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! :Spike: Taa, musimy ci znaleźć jakieś lustro. :Twilight Sparkle: Co o tym sądzisz, Spike? Te przedmioty ona też ukradła w Equestrii? wzdycha Czym ja jestem? :dzwonek :uczniów :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Flash Sentry: Och, wszystko w porządku? :Spike: To mi nie wygląda na zamek. :Fluttershy: Och, przepraszam cię. Ja... znalazłam ją i pomyślałam, że powinnam jej oddać. Nie wiedziałam, że to ty ją zgubiłaś. :Sunset Shimmer: Owszem, ja; i właśnie po nią szłam, kiedy ty mnie ubiegłaś i wszystko zepsułaś. Nie wolno ci podnosić rzeczy, które nie należą do ciebie. :Fluttershy: cicho Ale... ona wcale nie należy do ciebie. :Sunset Shimmer: Słucham?! :Fluttershy: N-n-nic... :Sunset Shimmer: Tak myślałam. Jest już prawie moja; dobrze o tym wiesz. Jesteś naprawdę żałosna; nic dziwnego, że przyjaźnisz się tylko ze zwierzakami. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak śmiesz się do niej tak odzywać! :Sunset Shimmer: Coś ty powiedziała? :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałam: „Jak śmiesz tak się do niej odzywać!” :Sunset Shimmer: Musisz być tu nowa. Ja mogę rozmawiać z każdym w taki sposób, w jaki chcę. :szafki się zamykają :Fluttershy: Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogłam nie zareagować. :Fluttershy: Wiesz, chodzi o to... nikt nie przeciwstawia się Sunset Shimmer. :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer!? :Fluttershy: Słyszałaś o niej? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak jakby... :Fluttershy: Nie pamiętam, żebym cię tu wcześniej widziała. Przeniosłaś się do Canterlot z innego liceum? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee... tak! Z innego... he he, liceum! Nazywam się Twilight. :Fluttershy: cicho A ja... Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorki, jeszcze raz? :Fluttershy: ciszej Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: To brzmi, jakbyś mówiła Fluttershy, ale... jak to się...? :Fluttershy: O, mamusiu! Co to za uroczy słodziak? :Twilight Sparkle: To Spike! Mój... pies! :Fluttershy: Och, jeśt taki ciudny! Proszę, to dla ciebie, piesiu! :Spike: je :Fluttershy: Och, dałabym dosłownie wszystko, żeby wiedzieć o czym on naprawdę myśli. :Twilight Sparkle: Zazwyczaj sam mi to mówi. :Fluttershy: Och, co to ma znaczyć? :Spike: szczeka :Twilight Sparkle: O, ee, nic takiego! Heh, to nieważne. Sunset Shimmer powiedziała, że coś podniosłaś, coś co należy do niej. To nie była korona przypadkiem? :Fluttershy: Skąd o tym wiesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, tak strzeliłam. Masz ją jeszcze? :Fluttershy: Mm-mm. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale wiesz gdzie teraz jest? :Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. Dziś rano rozdawałam ulotki schroniska dla zwierząt, jak zawsze w środę. :Fluttershy: Schronisko dla zwierząt Canterlot szuka wolontariuszy! Pomóżcie zwierzętom, które potrzebują pomocy! :rozsypują się :Fluttershy: popłakuje :uderzenie :Fluttershy: Au! :Fluttershy: Nie mam pojęcia skąd się tam wzięła, ale nie chciałam, żeby coś się z nią stało i postanowiłam ją oddać dyrektor Celestii. :Twilight Sparkle: Dyrektor Celestia? Ona tu rządzi? :Fluttershy: Można tak powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę to ona i wicedyrektor Luna ustanawiają przepisy. :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie ona jest? :Fluttershy: Pewnie w swoim gabinecie. Trzecie drzwi po lewej. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! :Fluttershy: Oh, wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do. :meows :chirps :Fluttershy: They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay! Thank you! :bell rings :Fluttershy: Oh, no! I'm late for class! :knock knock knock :Dyrektor Celestia: Come in. How may I help you? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, uh... Whew. My name's Twilight Sparkle. I-I'm new here, and... Well, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you. :Dyrektor Celestia: Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually... Princess of the Fall Formal? :Dyrektor Celestia: It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance. :Twilight Sparkle: Like the Grand Galloping Gala. :Dyrektor Celestia: Uh, Grand Galloping Gala? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school. :Dyrektor Celestia: And was there a princess? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student. :Dyrektor Celestia: Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run? :Dyrektor Celestia: Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, nope! That was it! :Dyrektor Celestia: Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open. :closes :Spike: Twilight, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy! :Spike: Hmm. You make a good point. :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do! :Spike: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? :Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea! :bell rings :chatting :Twilight Sparkle: I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. :Fluttershy: Of course! :Twilight Sparkle: I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and– :Fluttershy: gasp Oh! Oh, gosh! Sorry. It's just, oh, running for Fall Formal Princess is a really bad idea. :Twilight Sparkle: Why? :Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it! She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling. :Twilight Sparkle: I have to try! :Fluttershy: Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers... :Twilight Sparkle: Why is everypony– :smack :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, every''body'' separated this way? :Fluttershy: Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they do have in common is that they know Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate. :Twilight Sparkle: Not if I can help it! apple So, uh, giggle where would I find the head of the party planning committee? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here. :Pinkie Pie: Incoming! in and blows into a balloon :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle and... Pinkie Pie? :deflates :Pinkie Pie: gasps Are you psychic?! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here. :Pinkie Pie: sigh Not usually. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, huh? Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie. :Twilight Sparkle: You two aren't friends? :Pinkie Pie: Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm brand new here. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you... Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, maybe? :Pinkie Pie: Thought so. Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown. :scratching :Pinkie Pie: Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before. :Twilight Sparkle: laughter Is it? :Applejack: Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me! :Applejack: Can you bring in the rest? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Hey, I know you. :Twilight Sparkle: You do? :Applejack: Sure. You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today. cider :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal. :Applejack: spits I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like... Sunset Shimmer's voice I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition. Twilight's voice That's so good to hear. normal But then, here comes the backstabbin'. :pops :Applejack: About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash? :Pinkie Pie: She's the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High. :pops :Applejack: She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do. :Applejack: Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how'd you know my name is Applejack? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, I uh... laughter Didn't you say? :Big Mac: Nnnope. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. :Pinkie Pie: That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. whispering She's psychic! :Applejack: Uh-huh. If you say so. :open :Sunset Shimmer: This looks terrible! There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons. :pops :Snips: Yeah, streamers! :Snails: And fewer balloons! :thud :Sunset Shimmer: Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown. :Applejack: Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be your coronation this time around. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you. :Applejack: Grrr... :Sunset Shimmer: Obviously it's gonna be my coronation. I'm running unopposed. :Pinkie Pie: Not this time. The new girl just signed up! :Sunset Shimmer: What?! :Pinkie Pie: I know. Her handwriting is really bad. :Sunset Shimmer: herself Where is this Twilight Sparkle? laughs Applejack and Pinkie Pie I'm look forward to meeting the competition! :chatting :Sunset Shimmer: Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too. :Twilight Sparkle: It's my crown! :Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I'' already rule it. :'Twilight Sparkle': If that's so, why do you even ''need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here. :Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world? You don't know? Seriously? laughs And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student? Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I'' decided to leave Equestria? Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do. :'Spike': growls :'Sunset Shimmer': Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be... taken away from you. :'Spike': Is that a threat? :'Sunset Shimmer': Oh, of course not. :'Spike': barks :'Sunset Shimmer': But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, now would you? You wanna be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in. :'Sunset Shimmer': I want you to follow her. Bring me something I can use just like I did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me. :'Snips': You got it, Sunset Shimmer. :'Sunset Shimmer': When the crown and its power are mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she ever set hoof into ''this world. Not that she would've been much safer if she'd stayed in Equestria. :Snips: Yeah, in Equestria. :Sunset Shimmer: What are you still doing here?! Go! :Snips and Snails: Ow. Oh. :machine creaking :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Trixie: Excuse me. The Great and Powerful Trixie! ...Needs some peanut butter crackers. :clanks :Trixie: Voilà! :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place. If I'm gonna really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research. :Spike: Research? :Twilight Sparkle: This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a... library! :Snips: Got your phone? :Snails: Got yours? :Snips and Snails: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: So I just push the letters here, and then the words and moving pictures will come up here? :Cheerilee: sigh That's right. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe this place does have magic. :playing :Scootaloo: video "Będziemy walczyć–" :shuts off :Cheerilee: Uh, girls, what are you doing? :Sweetie Belle: We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten. :Scootaloo: video "Będziemy walczyć w głos..." :Cheerilee: groaning No, just... :Scootaloo: video "Dzisiaj nie–" :shuts off :Cheerilee: No! The school computers are for research purposes only. :Apple Bloom: It's just as well, y'all. Some of the comments about our song were really awful. "Epic fail"... "Funniest thing I've ever seen"?! :Sweetie Belle: Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't know that that's what you should take from... of exertion :Snips and Snails: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Whoa! Waah! :Cheerilee: Shhh! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... laughter :Snips and Snails: harder :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Voice on P.A. system: The library will be closing in five minutes. :Twilight Sparkle: yawn gasp I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight! :Spike: Way ahead of you. :Spike: It's a little cough dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here. :Twilight Sparkle: It's perfect, Spike. :Spike: So, how did your research go? :Twilight Sparkle: I found this book. It's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school. Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity. :Spike: There's a Rarity here!? Uh, I mean, uh... interesting photo. :Twilight Sparkle: It's interesting because they look like they're friends. :Spike: They do look like our friends. But I thought we'd figured that out already. :Twilight Sparkle: No, I mean... they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now. :Spike: Not so much. :Twilight Sparkle: I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it. :Spike: I wouldn't put it past her. But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse! If you're gonna stop her, you have to focus on making friends here. Can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore. Even if they yawning do remind you of your Ponyville friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. sigh Eye on the prize. :Dyrektor Celestia: P.A. system Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Princess of the Fall Formal. So I've compiled a list of talking points. :Spike: laughs You made a list? That's so unlike you! nervously Uh... Please... Continue. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll start introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here! sigh Okay, Spike. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it. :Boy: Hey, look. :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Why is everybody looking at me funny? Whoa! What're you...? Why did you...? Rarity? :Rarity: Perfect! Oh, yes. This is good! No one will recognize you! :Twilight Sparkle: Why wouldn't I wanna be– :Rarity: And we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He really is so adorable! Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead. :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: A rabbit? :opens :Applejack: There you are, Twilight. :Rarity: So much for the disguise. :Applejack: I've been lookin' all over for ya! :Fluttershy: Me too. :Pinkie Pie: Me three! I like your new look! :Rarity: I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care. :Pinkie Pie: What?! :Twilight Sparkle: Why do you think she doesn't care? No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on? :Fluttershy: Oh, she hasn't seen it yet. :Twilight Sparkle: Seen what? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, it's really not that bad. nervously :Sunset Shimmer: video Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess. What does it say about our school if we give someone like this... such an important honor? :Twilight Sparkle: Wha... I... :Pinkie Pie: I take that back. It's pretty bad! :Twilight Sparkle: But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way? :Pinkie Pie and Applejack: Mmm... :Twilight Sparkle: What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this! :Fluttershy: Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you. :thunk :Fluttershy: You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday. :Pinkie Pie: If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something I'' can do to help! :'Fluttershy': Word of advice? Don't accept ''her help. She doesn't take anything seriously! :Pinkie Pie: Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me? :Rarity: Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than she is! :Pinkie Pie: And what is that supposed to mean?! :Rarity: Twilight I'' am happy to offer up my assistance as well. Pinkie To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer! :arguing :'Applejack': Listen to y'all carryin' on! Get over it and move on! :'Rarity': You mean like how ''you've gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash? :Applejack: She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up! She made a liar outta me! That's different! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Is not! :Applejack: Is too! :continues :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! All of you! I wanna show you something. You were friends once. :Applejack: Hmm. The Freshman Fair. Y'all remember? :Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: Yes. :Twilight Sparkle: But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer. :Rarity: Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it. :Fluttershy: She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it! :Pinkie Pie: O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?! Wysłałaś mi SMS-a, że nie chcesz spokojnej aukcji, tylko ma być głośna impreza! :Fluttershy: Ach, nie wysłałam ci SMS-a! :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? :Rarity: Chyba nie myślisz, że to ona wysyła mi te wszystkie maile? Zawsze, kiedy się zgłaszam do pomocy przy dekorowaniu szkoły, dostaję maila od Pinkie Pie, że ma już pełno pomocników, a potem dowiaduję się, że wszystko zrobiła sama! :Pinkie Pie: Nie wysyłałam ci żadnych e-maili! :Applejack: Może to przez nią Rainbow Dash nie pokazała się na moim kiermaszu. :Twilight Sparkle: Nigdy nie pytałaś Rainbow Dash, dlaczego wtedy nie przyszła? :Applejack: Ech... Ja... w ogóle przestałam się do niej odzywać po tym wszystkim. :Twilight Sparkle: Może teraz będzie okazja, żeby zacząć. :Rarity: Rozmawiają ze sobą! To dobry znak! :Pinkie Pie: Uściski! To zawsze dobry znak! :Applejack: Pewna osoba, i chyba wszystkie wiemy kto, powiedziała jej, że kiermasz został przeniesiony na inny dzień. Dash przyszła z całą swoją drużyną i myślała, że ją wystawiłam! :Rainbow Dash: To ty chcesz zdetronizować Sunset Shimmer i zostać Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu, hę? Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę chciałabym to zobaczyć. Pomogę ci na bank; pod jednym warunkiem: pokonaj mnie w rozgrywce jeden na jednego. :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Rainbow Dash: Do pierwszych pięciu bramek. Jeden-zero! :muzyka :Twilight Sparkle: sapie :Rainbow Dash: Koniec gry! :Rarity: Ja... serio myślałam, że weźmiesz się w garść pod koniec! śmiech :Rainbow Dash: To jaki jest plan? Jak mam ci pomóc zostać księżniczką zamiast Sunset Shimmer? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale... ja... przegrałam! :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście, że tak! Jestem super! Ale ja nie pomogłabym byle komu pokonać Sunset Shimmer. Księżniczka Jesiennego Balu musi mieć serce i determinację. Udowodniłaś, że masz to i to! :okrzyki :Snips i Snails: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, mogę dostać do kawy trochę owsa? :Pani Cake: Owsa? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nieważne. Niech będzie taka, jak pani zawsze robi. :upada na podłogę :Flash Sentry: Och! Musimy przestać tak na siebie wpadać. :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz mi! Zawsze muszę narobić zamieszania wokół siebie, bo moja kawa to zamieszanie... na podłodze! śmiech Ja już sobie lepiej pójdę. :Rarity: Nie radzę ci nawet o nim myśleć! Po pierwsze: chcesz zabrać jej koronę. Kto wie co zroi Sunset Shimmer, jeśli zdobędziesz jej byłego chłopaka? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja nic nie robię. Ja nawet nie wiem... My tylko przypadkowo... Jej były chłopak? :Fluttershy: Flash Sentry zerwał z nią parę tygodni temu. Trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze się na nim nie zemściła. :Twilight Sparkle: Może czeka, aż zdobędzie moc, żeby zrobić coś naprawdę strasznego. :Applejack: Dobra, dziewczyny. Bal jest jutro, a nadal nie wiemy jak zebrać głosy dla Twilight, żeby została księżniczką. Póki co, ludzie znają ją tylko z filmu, który Sunset wrzuciła do sieci. Musimy ją lepiej zaprezentować. :potakiwania :Rarity: TAK, JUŻ WIEM! odchrząkuje To znaczy, chyba mam rozwiązanie. To może być kompletnie niedorzeczny pomysł, ale gdybyśmy wszystkie włożyły to jako znak jedności? W pierwszej klasie były bardzo popularne. W ten sposób pokazywałyśmy ducha szkoły! No wiecie: „Naprzód, Canterlot Wondercolts!” chrząknięcie Od dawna się nie sprzedają. Wiecie, każda z nas różni się od reszty, ale w głębi czujemy się uczennicami Canterlot! Sunset Shimmer jest tą, która nas podzieliła; Twilight Sparkle jest tą, która nas połączyła, a my musimy o tym wszystkim powiedzieć! Zgadzacie się? :uczniów :gitary :tacami :i klaskanie :Sunset Shimmer: Zdejmijcie to! Mam do was naprawdę ważną sprawę. :dzwonek :uczniów :Rarity: Prawda, że wszyscy wyglądają genialnie? :Twilight Sparkle: To był wspaniały pomysł, Rarity! :Applejack: Ciekawe, co tej tak wesoło? To Twilight będzie Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu. :pukanie :Sunset Shimmer: Pani wicedyrektor, stało się coś naprawdę strasznego! :Sunset Shimmer: To normalnie jakiś koszmar! Pinkie Pie tak się starała, żeby tu było tak pięknie! Dlaczego Twilight Sparkle zrobiła coś podobnego? :Wicedyrektor Luna: Dlaczego myślisz, że to Twilight jest odpowiedzialna za ten czyn? :Sunset Shimmer: Ponieważ mam na to dowód. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale... Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem! :Wicedyrektor Luna: Na tych zdjęciach jesteś ty, zaprzeczysz? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale... :Wicedyrektor Luna: Myślę, że to jest oczywiste, że szkoła nie może pozwolić, aby ktoś, kto to zrobił, ubiegał się o koronę balu. :do drzwi :Flash Sentry: Pani wicedyrektor! Znalazłem to w śmietniku w bibliotece. Proszę to zobaczyć. Ktoś ewidentnie zmontował te fotki, żeby wrobić Twilight w zniszczenie sali gimnastycznej. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Dziękuję ci, że przyniosłeś mi te zdjęcia, Flash. W świetle tych nowych dowodów, możesz oczywiście wziąć udział w konkursie na księżniczkę balu. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję! Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy! :Flash Sentry: Co innego miałem zrobić Nie pokazać tych dowodów? Kiepski byłby ze mnie uczeń Canterlotu, co nie? :Wicedyrektor Luna: Obawiam się, że z powodu szkód wyrządzonych w sali, musimy przełożyć bal na jutrzejszy wieczór. A teraz przepraszam, muszę poinformować siostrę o tym, co się stało. :Flash Sentry: Słuchaj, tak sobie myślałem... Jeśli nie jesteś z nikim umuwiona, to może poszłabyś ze mną jutro na Jesienny Bal? :Twilight Sparkle: To by było... Jutro wieczorem!? Yy, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie mogę! Portal! Będzie za późno! dyszy :Flash Sentry: Jedno „nie” by wystarczyło! :Rarity: Twilight, wszystko w porządku? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! siebie Tylko, że nie jest w porządku. Nic nie jest w porządku! Jeśli nie odzyskam dziś korony, to nie będę mogła wrócić do Equestrii przez trzydzieści księżyców! Och, co my teraz zrobimy? :Spike: Hmm. Powiedz im prawdę! Muszą wiedzieć, co ryzykujesz, jeśli nie dostaniesz korony. Wymyślą coś, żeby nam pomóc. :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli nie zechcą? Kiedy się dowiedzą, jak bardzo się od siebie różnię...? :Spike: Twilight, te dzieczyny cię polubiły, bo przekonały się jaka jesteś. Nie zmienią o tobie zdania, jeśli im powiesz, że jesteś kucykiem-księżniczką z Equestrii. :Twilight Sparkle: Cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną, Spike. :Spike: Ja też. O ile oczywiście nie utkniemy tu na trzydzieści księżyców. :Applejack: Wszystko gra? :Twilight Sparkle: Jesienny Bal nie odbędzie się dzisiaj. :Pinkie Pie: CO!? :Twilight Sparkle: Został przełożony, bo Sunset Shimmer kazała Snipsowi i Snailsowi zniszczyć dekoracje Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: CO?!? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale wręczenie korony musi nastąpić dzisiaj. :Pinkie Pie: Co–! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Bo widzicie... :Pinkie Pie: Jest kucykiem-księżniczką z innego świat, a korona posiada magiczny element, który współgra z innymi elementami i bez niego one nie działają, a są potrzebne, żeby chronić wasz magiczny świat, i jeśli nie zdobędziesz dziś korony, to utkniesz w tym świecie i nie będziesz mogła wrócić przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. pisk :osła :Rainbow Dash: Taa, jestem raczej pewna, że to nie jest ten powód. :Spike: Nie, ona właśnie trafiła w sedno. :Rarity: Ty umiesz mówić!? :Spike: O tak! I tam skąd pochodzę nawet nie jest psem! Jestem dzikim, zionącym ogniem smokiem! :Fluttershy: To jest tak niesamowite! Powiedz, o czym myślisz właśnie teraz? :Spike: Chciałbym, żebyś podrapała mnie za uszami! :Rarity: Uaa... :Spike: Ee, może później. :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Zgadywałam. :Applejack: Chwila, moment! Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie! Jesteś kucykiem? :Rarity: Jesteś księżniczką? :Fluttershy: Jesteście z innego świata? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: To... jest... genialne! :rozmowy :Spike: Widzisz? Mówiłem ci. :Rarity: Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobili coś takiego! :Pinkie Pie: Szkoda, że nie mamy takiej imprezowej armaty, żeby udekorować wszystko superszybko! :Twilight Sparkle: To się wydaje niemożliwe, ale gdybyśmy połączyły nasze siły... :Applejack: I to jest ten napęd do działania, który chcę widzieć w Księżniczce Jesiennego Balu! To do roboty, co? :Rarity: No jasne! :Rainbow Dash: Czadu! :Pinkie Pie: Na-ten-tychmiast! :Fluttershy: Taak! :Pinkie Pie: To... wygląda... naprawdę... SUPER! :Dyrektor Celestia: klaszcze No dobrze, kochani! Jesienny Bal odbędzie się jednak dziś wieczorem. :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: Więc radzę wam zacząć się przygotowywać. O, i nie zapomnijcie o wrzuceniu kart do głosowania na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu! :Uczeń: Masz mój głos, Twilight. :Uczennica #1: Mój też! :Uczennica #2: Głosuję na ciebie! :Sunset Shimmer: Macie fart, że udało im się to ogarnąć. Następnym razem, jak każę wam zrobić bałagan, trochę się pohamujcie! Ja potrzebuję dziś tego balu tak samo jak tamta. :Fluttershy: Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałyśmy radę! :Rainbow Dash: A ja mogę! Jesteśmy genialne! :Rarity: Dość pogaduszek! Musimy się przygotować, żeby wyglądać fantastycznie! :limuzyna :śmiechy :samochód :Flash Sentry: Ee, Twilight! Wiem, że się nie zgodziłaś, żeby pójść ze mną na bal, ale zastanów się jeszcze raz i chociaż jeden taniec? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja nie powiedziałam „nie”! Ee, znaczy, powiedziałam, ale... nie chciałam odmówić tobie. Bo wiesz... chcę powiedzieć... tak. Chciałabym z tobą zatańczyć. :uderzenie :rockowa :Twilight Sparkle: Któraś z was widziała Sunset Shimmer? :Rainbow Dash: Może czuje się zbyt głupio żeby przyjść! Pewnie już wie, że wygrałaś na maksa! :Twilight Sparkle: Może... :muzyki :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: Po pierwsze: chcę powiedzieć, że wszystko wygląda dziś wspaniale. Wykonaliście ogrom pracy naprawiając szkody po tym niefortunnym wydarzeniu. A teraz, bez dalszych wstępów, chcę ogłosić która z uczennic zdobyła w tym roku koronę. Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu jest... Twilight Sparkle! :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: Moje gratulacje, Twilight. :Spike: Twilight! Ratunku! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: warczy :Twilight Sparkle: Mają Spike'a! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie zbliżajcie się! :Spike: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rób mu krzywdy! :Sunset Shimmer: O, ani mi się śni. Nie jestem potworem, Twilight. Snipsa i Snailsa Puśćcie go. Twilight Nie pasujesz tu. Oddaj mi koronę, i możesz wrócić do Equestrii jeszcze dziś, a jeśli nie, to już nigdy nie wrócisz! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: Tik-tak, Twilight. Mamy mało czasut. Portal zamyka się za niecałą godzinę. No, czekam na odpowiedź. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. :Sunset Shimmer: Co!? Equestria! Przyjaciele! Stracisz ich na zawsze! NIe widzisz, co chcę zrobić z portalem?! :Twilight Sparkle: Widzę, ale widziałam też do czego jesteś zdolna bez użycia magii. Equestria jakoś sobie poradzi bez mojego Elementu Harmonii, a ten świat nie, jeśli znajdzie się w twoich rękach! Więc rób co chcesz; możesz zniszczyć portal, ale i tak nie oddam ci korony! :Sunset Shimmer: Dobra, wygrałaś. :Rainbow Dash: Ty... jesteś... niesamowita! :Applejack: Nie wierzę, że chciałaś to zrobić dla nas! :Rarity: To widać, że jesteś prawdziwą księżniczką! :Sunset Shimmer: warczy Och, tak, ona jest taka wyjątkowa! walkiSnipss i Snailsa Łapcie go, durnie! :Spike: skomle :Rainbow Dash: Spike! Spike! Fluttershy! :Sunset Shimmer: Ja ją wezmę! Nareszcie! sapanie Więcej mocy, niż można sobie wyobrazić! :wzdychają :grzmoty :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech :Główne bohaterki: przerażone :Snips: To będzie naprawdę odlot! :uczniów :Sunset Shimmer: Musiałam dziś pokonać tyle przeszkód, żeby dostać tę koronę w swoje ręce, która tak naprawdę powinna być moja od początku! warczy Ale zostawmy przeszłość w przeszłości. Ja jestem waszą księżniczką i macie być posłuszni wobec mnie! :uczniów, w tym „krzyk Wilhelma” :zombie :Sunset Shimmer: Snipsa and Snailsa Zbierzcie ich i zaprowadźcie do portalu. głównych bohaterek Stańcie, słudzy! Blefowałam, mówiąc że zniszczę portal. Nie chcę rządzić tą żałosną, małą szkółką; ja chcę mieć Equestrię, a z moją własną, nastoletnią armią zdobędę to, czego chcę! :zombie :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nic z tego! :Sunset Shimmer: O, proszę cię! Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś w stanie mi przeszkodzić? Ja mam magię, a ty nie masz niczego! :Rainbow Dash: Ona ma nas! :Sunset Shimmer: zły śmiech śmiech O ja cię! Ekipka faktycznie znów spiknęła się razem! śmiech No już, odsuńcie się! Twilight próbuje pokrzyżować mi plany; robi to o wiele za za często. Teraz za to zapłaci! śmiech Co!? :Twilight Sparkle: Magia zawarta w moim Elemencie połączyła się z innymi i ochroniła nas! echem Uczciwość! Dobroć! Radość! Hojność! Lojalność! Magia! Łącząc się z koroną, stworzyłyśmy moc, której nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, ale jest to moc, której ty nie umiesz kontrolować! Korona jest na twojej głowie, Sunset Shimmer, ale nie masz nad niej władzy, bo nie posiadasz najpotężniejszej magii ze wszystkich: to magia przyjaźni! :Sunset Shimmer: krzyczy Co się dzieje?! :Twilight Sparkle: I tu, i w Equestrii, jest to jedyna magia, która może wszystkich połączyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Nigdy nie będziesz rządzić Equestrią. Wszelka moc, którą miałaś w tym świecie, zniknęła. Za chwilę ujawnisz wszystkim, kim naprawdę jesteś. Pokaż co tkwi w twoim sercu! :Sunset Shimmer: płacze Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że istnieje inny sposób. :Twilight Sparkle: Magia przyjaźni nie istnieje wyłącznie w Equestrii. Ona jest wszędzie. Można jej szukać, albo zawsze być samotnym. To ty wybierasz. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale... Jedyne co robiłam odkąd tu jestem, to skłócanie wszystkich ze sobą. Ja nie mam pojęcia o przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: One na pewno cię nauczą. :Spike: Brawo, dziewczyny! Juhu! :Perkusista: Czy ten pies przemówił? Oo, dziwne. :Spike: Poważnie? Gadający pies dziwi cię po tym wszystkim? :Rarity ': A ja uważam, że jesteś przesłodki. :'Spike: O tak! :Dyrektor Celestia: Myślę, że to należy do ciebie. Prawdziwa księżniczka wcale nie chce, żeby inni ludzie się przed nią kłaniali, lecz inspiruje otoczenie do pozytywnych działań. Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że ty to potrafisz. Mam nadzieję, że też to widzisz, Księżniczko Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, widzę. :okrzyki :Flash Sentry: Czy to będzie zupełnie od czapy, jeśli poproszę cię do tańca? :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Główne bohaterki: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Zajmiecie się nią, dziewczyny? :Rarity: Oczywiście, że tak. Chociaż oczekuję jakiś przeprosin za wiosenną aferę. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam przeczucie, że będzie przepraszać na prawo i lewo. :Spike: Musimy się zbierać. :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami od tak niedawna, ale będzie mi was bardzo brakowało. wzdycha :Spike: Nieźle ci w tej koronie, Księżniczko Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz co, Spike? Zaczynam się powoli oswajać z noszeniem jej. :Spike: A skrzydła? :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę chodzić na dwóch nogach i podnosić rzeczy tym! Skrzydła? To fajnie, że tylko taki problem będę mieć w Equestrii! :uderza głową w posąg :Pinkie Pie: Och, to koniec! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Rainbow Dash: O, wróciłaś! :Rarity: Odzyskałaś koronę! :Pinkie Pie: Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz! :Applejack: Tak się martwiłyśmy! :Księżniczka Celestia: A Sunset Shimmer? Jak ona się miewa? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zostawiłam ją w dobrych rękach. :Rainbow Dash: Co to ręce? :Fluttershy: A gdzie spałaś? :Rarity: Co one noszą? :Pinkie Pie: Bawiłaś się? :Applejack: Co jadłaś? :Rainbow Dash: Czy ona jest tak samo super jak ja? :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Chcę wam o wszystkim opowiedzieć, naprawdę, ale jestem wykończona po tych tańcach. :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Księżniczka Cadance: Tańcach?! :Twilight Sparkle i Flash Sentry: Och. :Flash Sentry: Musimy w końcu przestać tak na siebie wpadać. :Twilight Sparkle: Kto to był? :Księżniczka Cadance: To nowy kucyk z pałacowej straży. Flash Sentry, jakoś tak. A co? Znasz go skądś? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie do końca. :Applejack: Uuu! Komuś spodobał się ten nowy! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, ani trochę. :Rarity: Uuu! To prawda! To jest najprawdziwsza prawda! :Twilight Sparkle: Przestańcie się wygłupiać. Ja go nawet nie znam. On tylko... :Pinkie Pie: Totalnie przypomina ci gościa z tamtego świata, który grał na gitarze, był w kapeli, udowodnił, że to nie ty zniszczyłaś dekoracje na bal i mogłaś kandydować na Księżniczkę Balu, a potem poprosił cię do tańca na tym balu?! dech Prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd to wszystko wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Zgadywałam! :końcowe